<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dating Scene by madwriteson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237745">Dating Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriteson/pseuds/madwriteson'>madwriteson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriteson/pseuds/madwriteson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay comes face to face with some mildly distressing evidence that Zelenka might actually a hot commodity on the Atlantis dating scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Radek Zelenka/Other(s), Rodney McKay &amp; Radek Zelenka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dating Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodney hadn’t been paying much attention to his surroundings as he approached the lab, but he ground to a halt just outside of it at the sound of a low, throaty laugh.</p><p>A woman’s laugh. The sort of laugh that... well, <em>he’d</em> never heard a woman laugh like that in reaction to something he’d said, either in the bedroom or out of it, but to him it sounded like the bedroom sort of laugh.</p><p>He peeked cautiously into the lab. Not that he would have minded interrupting a liaison—the lab was not the place for that sort of thing, and anyone who felt the need to go beyond flirting there should be reprimanded for it—but the last thing he wanted was to get an accidental eyeful of someone’s bare ass.</p><p>His careful survey revealed two figures bent over a console and no bare asses in sight. Radek and a woman. What was her name? Tall, blonde, absolutely his type, especially with her glasses. Dr Klein. That was it. One of the German scientists attached to the Atlantis expedition, though Rodney had never seen her spend much time with people other than her fellow countrymen.</p><p>Radek pointed to something on the console and said something Rodney couldn’t make out, and Dr. Klein let out another of those low, throaty laughs. Hell. If Rodney had known she could laugh like that...</p><p>He must have betrayed his presence somehow, made some noise or something, because Radek glanced up and met his eye. “Dr. McKay? What time is it?” He glanced down at his watch before Rodney could answer. “Ah. Time for me to finish this report and go off shift.”</p><p>Dr. Klein straightened up and stretched. “And I should go to bed.” She shot a sly, sideways glance at Radek and said something low and fast in German that made the man blush.</p><p>“Bis später, Wiebke,” he responded, a small smile quirking up one corner of his mouth.</p><p>And then, with a nod and a murmured “Dr. McKay,” she slid past Rodney and was out the door.</p><p>Radek was already hard at work on the report he had mentioned, clearly unphased by whatever that exchange had been, but it kept niggling at Rodney as he examined the status of a few simulations that he’d left running overnight. Finally, Radek’s complete silence—beyond the sound of the man’s fingers pounding away at the keyboard, which was an irritation in its own class—got to him.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“What was what?” Radek adjusted his glasses and peered at the screen of his laptop.</p><p>“Is there something going on with you and Dr. Klein?”</p><p>Radek didn’t look up, but his ears turned pink. “What makes you think that?”</p><p>“You know what, never mind.” Rodney laughed, put off by an unexpected spike of jealousy. “It would be ridiculous if something were, anyway. She’s almost as tall as I am.”</p><p>“Taller,” Radek muttered in the direction of his computer. “And, done.”</p><p>“I mean, come on...”</p><p>Radek looked up, finally meeting his eye, a pitying expression on his face. “Rodney, if you cannot even <em>imagine</em> the very exciting advantages being with a taller woman offers a man, I think you must be beyond hope.” And with a snap, he shut his laptop, swung a shoulder bag off the back of his chair, and made his way towards the door to the lab.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rodney asked indignantly. Radek didn’t turn around, obviously ignoring him. “Hey! Radek? What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Good night, Rodney.” Radek waved back over his shoulder as he left the lab, and Rodney sank into an indignant silence. As limited as the dating scene was here on Atlantis, surely Radek, of all people, couldn’t be doing better on it than Rodney himself was. And definitely not with a woman who could pass as a model if she took those glasses off.</p><p>Could he?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>